


=4

by A26



Series: Simple Mathematics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Pet Play, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Swingers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren invites his favourite toy boys around to play with his pet, who has been a very naughty boy...</p><p>Part two to 2+2</p>
            </blockquote>





	=4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahleniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleniel/gifts).



Following their first swinger's party, Marco and Jean had gotten to know Eren and Levi as friends outside of the swingers scene, spending time out socializing over meals and the likes. The older couple had of course invited them along to plenty more swinging parties. Many more, even. 

They had only really ever had sex together at Historia's lavish house events, so Eren's suggestion to meet at his and Levi's house struck the younger couple off guard somewhat. Jean was in the kitchen when he received the call. 

"Yo, Eren. What's up?" 

"Hey," the older man's deep voice purred. Jean felt a shiver trickling down his spine at the noise, reminding him of Eren's muscular arms and strong legs. He remembered all the times he'd seen him in action, sending an interested twitch to his groin in only three simple letters. 

"You're on speaker. I'm cooking," Jean announced, setting his phone down for Marco to hug him from behind, kissing his neck tenderly as he listened in. 

"Hey Eren." 

"Hello Marco."

"Where's Levi?" Jean asked. It was nothing new that each couple had their favorites. Marco shared Jean with Levi and Levi shared Eren with Marco. When Marco and Levi, the usually more submissive of the two couples, were feeling particularly more dominant, Eren and Jean would be paired together. It was less common, since they rutted horns more often than not, but the dynamic between all four worked well as it was, without having to torture them. Too much.

"That's just the thing I wanted to talk to you about." Jean and Marco exchanged looks before Eren continued. 

"See, I've got my little pet tied up in the bedroom right now with a few of his favorite toys to keep him company. You should see his tail, it's so pretty." Eren's voice dropped low for the latter part, seduction oozing through the speaker of Jean's phone. 

The obvious invitation had the desired effect, as Marco smirked and ground himself up against Jean's backside gently, nipping and sucking on his earlobe from behind. Jean had to hold back a moan as he responded. 

"How long has he been waiting?" 

"Well," Eren said, "he was a very bad pet earlier, so he's being punished for as long as you make him wait." 

Jean grunted and made to turn the hob off, halfway through cooking, completely ready to spring into action and into the car, to the awaiting prize on the other end of the line. Marco, however, caught his hand and gently stopped him, causing the ever so slightly shorter male to twist his neck in confusion as Marco's hand lay over his own.

"We'll just finish up with dinner, and we'll be right over... Wouldn't want to play on an empty stomach..." It was obvious Eren had Jean and Marco also on speaker, as a muffled noise in the background indicated a frustrated whine from Levi. At this, Jean smirked. 

"Oh you're cruel, Marco," Jean chided, admiration and borderline arousal in his voice. Eren hummed in agreement, addressing his next question to Levi. 

"You hear that, my little pet? We caught them at a bad time, it looks like you'll just have to wait a little while longer." The debauched, muffled moan that sounded then from Levi indicated to Jean and Marco that Eren had either just touched him somewhere, or he really was in some sort of amazingly compromised position, arousal probably hanging heavy between his wide spread thighs. Knowing Levi, said thighs were probably delicately framed with some sort of lace or leather trimmed stockings. 

Just the thought was making them both hard. 

"We'll be over in a little while, yeah?" Marco said cheerily as he leant over to pick Jean's phone up, Eren humming in confirmation before ending the call. Marco refused to give Jean any further attention, since he didn't want to get him too riled up before their evening's plans. He wanted his stallion in top performing shape, which meant no pre-touching. Jean would always complain, but end up feeling thankful for it in the end, the release all the more satisfying having it delayed or denied. Sometimes both. 

They would both be lying if they said they took their time finishing off dinner and eating it, essentially wolfing it down, despite Marco's efforts to punish Levi a little. Get him riled up for Jean, so he could watch him do all kinds of unspeakable things to the older man. 

There wouldn't be a long wait for the action tonight, Marco knew. Having played with and probably already prepared Levi before their arrival meant everyone was already on edge. Levi had some serious stamina though, he'd be fine.

Jean pulled into the drive and Eren had the door open before they were even out of the car. He had a pair of shorts on and a tee shirt and seemed fairly at ease, despite what the younger couple knew he had tied up in the bedroom. Eren greeted the couple with a quick kiss each, taking a little while longer re-acquainting himself with Marco's tongue while Jean wandered around the hall area, toeing off his shoes. 

"How's your daughter been?" Jean asked, looking at the drawings on the wall beside the stairs. 

"She's fine, she's gone on a field trip for the week, so we had an empty house. Figured we'd have some fun," Eren said when he was completely finished with Marco, taking them both by the hand and leading them through the house to the stairs. 

"We've got some drinks upstairs, I trust you've cleaned up?" Eren asked, the two you get men nodding in confirmation. They'd be foolish not to prepare for a meeting with Eren and Levi. 

Eren stopped them just outside their bedroom door and pulled a small device from his pocket, a remote control. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Our little pet probably fell asleep waiting for you, what says we wake him up?"

Jean eyed the device with a grin, his trousers growing tighter in anticipation for the sight behind the closed door. Neither men were disappointed when Eren slowly pushed it open, revealing a very naked, stockinged Levi on his knees, lying on his front with his face pressed against the bed and his arse in the air. He had a tail plug wedged neatly into his ass and a small wire poked out from the side, suggesting exactly what they had assumed would be there, joint to the device in Eren's hand. 

Levi had an equine bit-gag wedged between pink lips, glossy with saliva, and a pair of ears sticking out from the top of the headpiece it was fixed to with black leather straps which trailed down his back to where his wrists were bound. Levi's stockings were held up with black leather suspenders and aside from that, he had nothing else to cover him. He was literally laid bare, legs as wide as Jean had imagined, just barely showing off the black cock ring he had on, his erection having wilted somewhat with the wait, hanging half mast.

One gentle flick of the switch on the device and Levi was stirring, hips starting to squirm and rock slowly as the sensation roused him. Eren sat on the bed beside him, rubbing his bare arse cheek and giving it a good squeeze, Levi now very awake and legs trembling as he tried to keep his hips off the bed. He let out a low whine and Eren leant over to remove the gag, offering him a straw bottle of water to drink from with ease at his low angle. He drank a little and nodded for Eren to take it away again. 

"There's a good pet," Eren said tenderly, stroking Levi's sweaty hair away from his face. "Such a filthy boy, and so well behaved."

Levi keened at the praise, whining with unsatisfied need and legs twitching. 

"Are you ready to rest yet?" Eren asked as he waved for Jean and Marco to take a seat on the foot of the large bed. Levi shook his head. 

"No, I can do more," Levi said breathlessly. "Please, let me do more," he pleaded. 

"How can I decline such a polite request?" Eren smiled, unclasping Levi's wrists and helping him up, placing the gag back between his teeth. He'd been face down for an hour or so, but it had felt like an absolute eternity to him, constantly being teased up to the edge of release, only to be denied again and again before being left to rest while Eren went to answer the door. 

Levi sat up and took a moment to stretch, Eren allowing it and shuffling up the bed to sit against the headboard. 

"Got a present for you, Eren," Jean said as he circled behind Marco to run his hands around his waist, slow and teasing their way up underneath his shirt. Eren licked his lips as his eyes followed the movements, not missing how Marco's breath hitched or the way his teeth worried at his bottom lip. Marco, like Levi, when bottoming, knew exactly how he liked it, and understood exactly when to submit in order to get what he wanted. They were forces to be reckoned with, and partly why this particular setup was so much fun. Jean and Eren were just needy and impatient bottoms, so the other two preferred them doing what they did best, being bossy little shits with strong arms and a quick thrust. 

Levi couldn't deny he loved mounting Marco. Seeing that calm exterior slip into something so beautifully brutal was a sight to behold, and a killer orgasm at that. There was honestly so much to choose from in terms of selection, that it took the four men a few months to figure out between them themselves exactly what they all liked, testing out different positions and pairings on every meet. 

This particular occasion however, was well over a month since their last meeting. Marco had been religiously working on his legs and arse, so that he could look and feel better (and ride longer). They both knew Eren was an 'ass' man, having a fond appreciation for lovely buttocks, so this only helped Marco feel even more motivated. 

Jean stretched his hands up Marco's shirt and helped him remove it from over his head, hands trailing over his chest as he kissed Marco's neck and toyed with his nipples. Levi had since crawled over to Marco with Eren's nod of approval to begin unfastening his belt and trousers. Eren laid back gently stroking himself beneath the fabric of his boxers, eventually springing his cock free to lazily stroke it for the boys to see. 

Levi was still gagged, so as much as he clearly wanted to suck Marco's cock, he could only settle for stroking it. Eren had a mischievous little smile on his face, catching Jean's attention. 

"What?" Jean asked.

"Oh, my little pet here proposed an idea to me the other day, and I just can't seem to get the image out of my mind. Would you like to hear his proposal?" Both Jean and Marco nodded. "You can take the gag off, Marco." 

Marco nodded and gently unfastened Levi's bit gag, setting it down on the towel on the edge of the bed. "What is it you wanted, Levi?" Marco asked, resting a hand on the side of Levi's head, gently stroking his cheek as the older man leant heavily into the touch, cheeks flushed red and breath coming out in long pants. There was still a small trail of saliva stuck to his chin. 

"I want to ride both of you," Levi said through lidded eyes up at the two men. Jean's eyes flashed with interest. Levi continued: "you two are the thickest, so I want both of you. At the same time. Please."

Marco turned to face Jean, as if stepping aside to ask what he felt about it, but the man's obvious arousal nudging against his gave away his answer instantly. "Alright," Marco announced, hearing Eren shift on the bed behind him at the same time he felt Levi slip his cuffed hands around his waist from behind, kissing the small of his back slowly. 

Jean's clothes were quickly removed and the pair let themselves onto the large bed, not as big as those at Historia's parties, but big enough nonetheless. Eren tossed a single condom over to Levi, who set it to the side for the time being, guiding the two men before him, wrapping a hand around each of their cocks and gently stroking, occasionally dipping further back to squeeze their balls. 

Marco turned to Jean and captured his mouth in a lip lock. The kiss was slow and almost chaste to begin with, but held every inch of hunger both men were feeling as Levi kept their erections firm and interested.

"Are you going to be a good boy now, Levi?" Eren asked when he'd taken in enough of the view, tucking himself away for the time being, a proud tent standing out from the front of his boxers. Levi didn't turn very far, but nodded in response, not wanting to take his attention away from the task at hand. 

"Alright then, let's take that tail out then." 

Levi lifted his hips and didn't stop stroking the two men, one cock in each hand, laving each with kisses in turn as light moans and grumbles escaped Jean and Marco's locked, sloppy lips, their kiss growing more and more heated as the seconds flew.

Eren carefully took hold of Levi's tailed toy, giving it a push and a twist and causing Levi to falter in his ministrations on the two men before him, groaning with frustrated pleasure. It was a strangled noise that left Levi's throat when the toy was finally pulled free, Levi's head falling to the sheets again when he felt Eren's hot tongue lapping around the edges of his stretched hole, now agape from having been stretched out for so long. 

Once satisfied with his teasing, Eren relented on Levi for a moment long enough for him to compose himself and sit back up, taking the condom from the side once more and unwrapping it. Marco eyed it and Jean voiced his unspoken question: "just one?" 

Levi smirked and flashed the wrapper reading 'XXL' along the side. 

"I hope you both like a tight fit," Levi drawled while Eren moved out of the way, rounding the bed to the foot. 

Jean let out a shaky breath and Marco just swallowed hard, both clearly aroused to the nines by the thought of sharing. Levi instructed Marco and Jean to lay on the bed just beside the pillows near the headboard, legs scissored, erections pressed up against each other as he stripped the ridiculously large condom out of it's wrapper. Clearly not intended for two, so the fit was indeed as tight as promised, the sensation of sharing a condom was new to the pair of them, drawing out soft moans as they adjusted and tried to keep still while Levi fastened them together. It wasn't terribly uncomfortable, but any pain was thoroughly overridden by the anticipation of what was to come. It already felt as if they were squeezed into a tight hole, knowing it would only get tighter, hotter and wetter only made them harder. 

"You guys wouldn't believe how hard it's been keeping my dick out of that needy little hole," Eren mused aloud, giving Levi's bum another good squeeze as he knelt back on the bed behind the raven haired man, kissing Levi's neck as he rubbed his covered erection up against the dip between Levi's bum cheeks. 

Levi whined, although it sounded more like a throaty groan when Eren teased him yet again. "Please, can we play now?" It was hard to miss the frustration in Levi's voice, but he maintained his character well, despite his otherwise impatient and bolshy nature. 

"Are you two ready?" Eren asked, the pair nodding as they tried to remain as still as possible as Levi got into position above them. They were both lying toward the head of the bed, so that Levi was able to prop his feet on the mattress between the headboard to help control his thrusts a little better. Eren would be knelt behind him to help steady him. 

Gripping the headboard as he allowed Eren to line the pair up, Levi begun sliding himself down onto the two cocks at the same time, taking his time and smirking as the two gasped beneath him to both sides. As he was getting himself into position and taking his time to adjust, sinking down millimeter by millimeter, feeling himself fill to the brim, Eren concentrated his efforts onto Marco and Jean, gently touching or squeezing bare skin, kissing Marco roughly and biting at Jean's lips who was too turned on to care about who was giving him attention as the intense feeling around his cock made him see stars for a moment. 

The combination of having a condom curled over both Marco and his own cocks, at full mast, mixed with the tightness of Levi's ass, was unlike anything Jean had ever experienced. He didn't feel the need to be touched anywhere else, since the sensation was sending fiery bolts of pleasure up his spine, down through every nerve ending from his brain and making every inch of his body tingle and flush pink. Marco was feeling very similarly, except with a little more oral attention from Eren. 

Before long, Levi had sheathed both cocks inside himself and he'd steadied himself enough to begin slowly lifting himself and dropping his hips inch at a time. All three men's breaths were labored, Eren's attentions to Marco and Jean slowly riling them up and drawing more noises from the depths of their cores. Marco and Jean were just able to link fingers beneath Levi's movements, the other hands touching whatever part of Levi or Eren that they could reach. For a short moment Eren was somewhat disappointed they hadn't tested this position out at Historia's parties. It would be great for group sex, add a few cocks for the boys on the sides, they'd be golden. 

Aside from his plans for the next swinger's party, Eren turned his attention to Levi, who was speeding up steadily as he gripped the headboard tightly to balance himself. He was taking it slow and careful for the time being, since he clearly didn't want to erupt as soon as he'd been penetrated. Eren tapped his shoulder and whispered a quick instruction, helping him to lift off and turn around before plunging himself back down atop Jean and Marco's lengths. 

Various profanities and curses, mixed with the loud moaning of names and incoherent mumbles came from both sides of Eren and Levi, as Eren stood on the bed, positioning himself in line with Levi's face, who looked up at him with ragged breaths and heavy eyelids.

"Look at you, my sweet little pet. So fucking wrecked," Eren said, stroking Levi's cheek and smirking proudly before addressing the other two beneath him, gently bucking up for every downward movement of Levi's hips, making Levi moan out simply debauched noises. "I don't think I've ever seen him so-" Eren paused with a dark chuckle, "well behaved." 

Levi's mouth was hung open as he panted hard into the tented fabric of Eren's boxers, riding the two beneath him as fast as he could, holding onto Eren's hips for leverage. The fastest he could go wasn't all that fast, but fortunately his own body weight helped to create an amazing tightness the further down he dropped, reaching deeper and closer to his prostate at the good angle. Eren too helped him to stay balanced, a hand firmly holding his shoulder and the other braced against the wall in front of him as Levi helped himself to Eren's cock. 

Eren threw his head back with a low groan and impatiently started thrusting shallowly into Levi's mouth. Levi made a few rumbled groans around Eren's erection but otherwise steadied himself well, sucking hard whenever he had a moment to spare between heavy breaths and startled cries of pleasure from the two cocks rocking in and out of him from beneath. Levi himself still had his cock ring in place, so when he began to just loll his tongue over Eren's thrusting cock, Eren felt it was about time to grant him his release. He had after all been on the edge for at least two hours. 

"Are you close Marco, Jean?" Eren asked, Marco answering the question for Eren with a loud cry, hands fisted into the sheets while he rode out his orgasm, eyes clenched shut. Jean had apparently been holding himself back too, letting his own orgasm wash over him, toes curling and knees desperate to bend, holding his breath in and letting it rip from his throat in stutters as he shook through his intense release. 

Eren slipped the cock ring from Levi and as soon as he was released from his prison, Levi sat down as deep as he could manage atop the two convulsing dicks inside him and came hard into a peculiar wet, warmth, Eren having ducked down whilst stroking himself to capture every last drop Levi had to offer using his mouth, as well as bringing himself to his own release in time with the rest, smattering the bedsheets with white. 

As soon as Eren sat back up, swallowing the thick ropy cords he'd accumulated within his mouth, Levi fell forward, Eren gently capturing him as he slumped against his lover's chest, straddling his lap, completely spent and satisfied. 

Marco was first to recover from his own orgasm so sat up to remove the condom from both he and Jean's sensitive cocks, completely milked dry. Surely they would all be having a second or third round tonight, but perhaps a little more gently so. The older couple were only ever this intense on their first round whenever Eren had made Levi to wait for a longer period of time, something which was more common whenever they arrived first to Historia's swinging parties. They had time to watch other couples warming up first before their two favorites arrived, so naturally felt a little pent up by the time they got there. 

Jean scooted around to lay beside Marco, who had curled up beside the pillows, draped across his chest as he regulated his breathing, and Levi remained completely fast asleep atop Eren for as long as it took for Eren to grow restless, moving him gently to the side to rest while he got up for wash cloths, returning cleaned up to hand Marco and Jean their own while he tended to Levi, who was practically dead to the world. 

"Poor little pet, you sure tired him out," Eren said quietly with a small snort of amusement. Marco and Jean just nodded with a smile each.

"You didn't help much beforehand," Jean retorted. All Eren did was grin impishly, gently sweeping the warm damp cloth across Levi's sides and stomach. 

"Eren?" Marco asked.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly did he do earlier to earn his punishment?" The curiosity had indeed been killing Jean and Marco all evening. Eren shrugged with a smile. 

"He got me a wedding anniversary gift." 

Marco looked confused, so Eren got up and moved to the dresser, where a cardboard box sat. He brought it over to the bed and removed its contents. Eren held out a large, thirteen by four inch black cannon shaped dildo, complete with suction base. Jean outright laughed, an obnoxious braying sound, Marco blushing and smiling despite Eren's unimpressed expression. 

"We had a family dinner and I opened this in front of everyone, Levi made me unwrap the whole thing." 

"What did the family have to say about it?" Marco asked, clearly reigning in his laughter. 

"Uncle Hannes says 'oh what a nice paperweight, that's a bit different, isn't it?'" 

Jean and Marco laughed as Eren's eyes fell over Levi's sleeping body, deciding he'd torture his lover and play things a little bit more later, telling Marco and Jean to get under the sheets while he moved Levi between Jean and he. 

Spooned together and napping lazily, all four rested up before their next round.

Which may have involved the cannon in one way or another...


End file.
